creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Horrorcocktail
Oh, ein Gast! , welch große Freude! Tritt ein in meine bescheidene Bar und genieße einen Drink! Ich weiß natürlich nicht, was Dir zusagt, also schau doch einfach mal nach, was die Theke so hergibt! '' ''Für die Whisky-Freunde gibt es aus eigener Destillerie diverse sehr schmackhafte 'Single Malts, aber auch ein paar feine ''Blended Malts. Weitere Fässer reifen im 'Keller. Außerdem stelle ich auch einige gute Tropfen fremder Brennereien vor.'' Ich bin sicher, dass auch etwas für Dich dabei ist. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gc-F5dv3rZg Slàinte Mhath]! wie der Schotte sagt. Wohl bekomm's! Oder auf hebräisch: 'L'Chaim!' Auf das Leben! Über den Wirt 51 Jahre alt, 25 Kilo zu schwer, drei volljährige Kinder, zwei Beine. Die Haare sind grau, der Humor ist schwarz. Ich habe in meiner Jugend viel Horror (v.a. Poe, King und Herbert) und Science Fiction (v.a. Verne, Wells und Clarke) gelesen, und fühlte mich durch Kati Winters Creepypasta-Kanal inspiriert, eigene Geschichten zu schreiben und zu vertonen (Die Vertonungen sind in Arbeit). Wer eine etwas ältere Stimme braucht, kann gerne anfragen. Ich würde gerne mal bei einem Projekt mithelfen. Wie man der Geschichte "Die Zwiebacktüte" entnehmen kann, habe ich eine gewisse Zuneigung zu den frühen Tonfilm-Horrorstreifen von Universal und RKO. Deshalb hier noch ein Auszug aus einem Gedicht von M. K. Joseph, gefunden in dem Buch "Der Horror-Film" der Heyne Filmbibliothek: Doctor Pretorius (played by Ernest Thesiger) was a paracelsian who kept his homunculi imprisoned in glass belljars; when they knocked with tiny fists upon the glass it rang like toy telephones: this in The Bride of Frankenstein In which the Bride (the Monster's of course: Frankenstein's bride was played by Valerie Hobson who later married a British Cabinet minister named John Profumo, which is strange but not relevant) was played by Elsa Lanchester who in 'real' i.e. offscreen life was married to Charles Laughton who was Quasimodo in the second Hunchback of Notre Dame and Doctor Moreau in The Island of Lost Souls in which the leader of the Beast Men was Bela Lugosi who (need I say it?) played the title-role in the original Dracula in which Renfield the madman who ate flies was Dwight Frye who acted the malignant hunchback who in Frankenstein the first selected the wrong brain for the poor Monster (doomed from the start) who was played by Boris Karloff who was played by a very gentle Englishman named William Henry Pratt. Ash in the crucible revives Roses and monsters hover in the mind. Single Malt Whiskys aus der eigenen Brennerei Meine bisherigen Werke. Meistens spannend, häufig witzig, manchmal gruselig, kaum blutig. Mehr für Liebhaber des psychologischen Horrors als für Freunde von Splatter und Gore. '' ''Einzelpastas: Diese Geschichten stehen für sich. * Die Zwiebacktüte. Meine erste Creepypasta. Die Ursprungsversion ist als Geschenk an Kati Winter entstanden, weil ich durch ihren YouTube-Kanal erst so richtig auf die Creepypasta-Szene gestoßen bin. Aber aufgrund der erwähnten Filme passte die Geschichte mehr zu so einem alten Sack wie mir. Also habe ich sie auf einen Ich-Erzähler umgeschrieben. Liebe Kati, ich hoffe, Du bist mir nicht böse deswegen. * Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft. Eine Kiffer-Geschichte. * Reisebegleiter. Eine eher romantische Geschichte über den Tod. * Das Archiv. Für mich ist das der wahre Horror. * Kettenbrief. Ein schlechter Scherz mit unbeabsichtigten Folgen. * Sicherheitsanweisungen. Diesen ist unbedingt Folge zu leisten. * Sinnloses Ritual. Ein kleiner "Joke" zum Entspannen. * Geplante Obsoleszenz. Nichts für Leute mit Flugangst. * [[Knapp 30 Quadratzentimeter...|'Nur 30 Quadratzentimeter...']] Eine wahre Geschichte. '!!! Nichts für Depressive !!!'' * '''I saw you in the Dungeon. London-Freunde werden es lieben. * Hohmann-Transfer. Eine Science Fiction-Geschichte über ein moralisches Dilemma. Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd.: Hier erscheinen Geschichten über den Auftragskiller 'Winter' * Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH). Ein Kundengespräch. Die erste Geschichte über 'Winter'. * Sardonicus. Eine Huldigung an ''The Shining sowie an Jacob Trevino, Stanley Kubrick und Stephen King.'' * Sind sie bereit? Ein Todeskampf. * Une petite mort. Ein "Mors in coitu". * Konjunktion. Winter trifft Victor. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * Finanzierungsmodell. Ein Botengang. * Arbeitsessen. Winter und Victor speisen. (RookieNightmare in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * A Walk in the Park. Winter und Victor in Ihrer Freizeit. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * Katarakt. Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * [[Ein Wintermärchen|'Ein Wintermärchen']]. Winter trifft Kati Winter. Eine Warnung. * Absolution. Eine Beichte. * Drei Schwestern. Ein Schiffsmord? Gedichte: Auch ich hab' manchen Knittelvers verbrochen; die Schlechtesten lasse ich weg. '''Versprochen!.' * 'Von den Göttern.' Blended Malt Whiskys (in Zusammenarbeit mit anderen Brennereien) ''Doppelnennungen sind möglich, da Pastas, die zu einer Serie gehören, dort ebenfalls aufgeführt sind. * Eine Gruselgeschichte. Eine Idee von Marconiac. Communitypasta, bei der jeder Autor den Schreiber des nächsten Teils durch Nominierung bestimmt. * Konjunktion. Winter trifft Victor. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * Arbeitsessen. Victor und Winter speisen. (RookieNightmare in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * A Walk in the Park. Winter und Victor in Ihrer Freizeit. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) * Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall. '' Victor räumt auf. (RookieNightmare in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail)'' * Katarakt. Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) Was zur Zeit im Keller reift Einzelpastas: * 0° Kelvin. Was nach Hohmann-Transfer geschah. * Peace is our profession.'' Eine Geschichte aus dem wahren Leben - fast -.'' * Björninna Hustra. Eine tragische Liebesgeschichte. * Bericht an die Foundation. Ein SCP-Spinoff. * Abrahams Nachkommen. Gedankengänge eines religiösen Fanatikers. Winter-Stories: * Sommerferien. Urlaub an der Adria. * M*A*S*H. Die Leiden einer Chinesin in China, gewissermaßen. * L'Inconnue de la Seine. Eine unerwartete Begegnung. * Einer dieser Montage. Auch bei einem Profi geht mal etwas schief (für Ideen bin ich dankbar). Edle Tropfen anderer Destillerien Die Victor-Serie von [[Benutzer:RookieNightmare|'RookieNightmare']]: * Victor * Der Überfall * Beschwörung * Diner * Diner Teil 2 * Konjunktion '' '' Victor trifft Winter (in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) '' * 'Arbeitsessen.' ''Victor und Winter speisen (in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * A Walk in the Park '' '' Victor und Winter in ihrer Freizeit (in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) '' * 'Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall.' '' (in Kooperation mit Horrorcocktail) * Katarakt. Victor und Annabelle - Winter schaut kurz vorbei. (In Kooperation mit RookieNightmare) Die "There ain't no justice"-Reihe von [[Benutzer:Vanum|'Vanum']] Die Blackberry-Serie von 'Akaya7:'' * '''Blackberry * Blackberry - der Tierfreund sowie * [[Brillengläser|'Brillengläser']]' (von EinsamerBibliothekar)'' * '''Dogscape (von Mmandator, übersetzt von Thedarkflintstone) * Dunkle Gänge (von TheVoiceInYourHead) * Ein Ei (von ClericOfMadness, übersetzt von Nachokaese) * Geschäftsessen (von Mr. Wake) * Der IQ-Test (von ZEttel.SpinnE) * [[The Scar Queen|'The Scar Queen']]' (von Dechessted Corvus)'' * '''SCP-f-AEV: Die Hölle des Südens (von Marconiac) * [[SCP-586: Unbestreitbares Objekt|'SCP-586: Unbestreitbares Objekt']] (von Rolaran, übersetzt von Dr Ore) * [[Der Strigoi|'Der Strigoi']]' (von Akaya7)'' * '''Und dann war da der Tod... (von Eulenmaus) * [[Das Monster muss sterben!|'Das Monster muss sterben!']] (von AngstkreisCreepypasta) * Da kommt bestimmt noch was dazu Empfehlenswerte Whisky-Brennereien * Akaya7 * [[Benutzer:AngstkreisCreepypasta|'AngstkreisCreepypasta']] * Bloody Tears 666 * [[Benutzer:Dechessted Corvus|'Dechessted Corvus']] * [[Benutzer:EinsamerBibliothekar|'EinsamerBibliothekar']] * [[Benutzer:Eulenmaus|'Eulenmaus']] * [[Benutzer:Marconiac|'Marconiac']] * [[Benutzer:Mr. Wake|'Mr. Wake']] * [[Benutzer:NegativeRoot|'NegativeRoot']] * [[Benutzer:RookieNightmare|'RookieNightmare']] * [[Benutzer:Sisaria|'Sisaria']] * [[Benutzer:Vanum|'Vanum']] * [[Benutzer:ZEttel.SpinnE|'ZEttel.SpinnE']] * Fremde Abfüllungen meiner Whiskys Einzelpastas: * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GCvpupZqzWY Das Archiv] vertont von Ilucie '' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GtrjGzlqeCk '''Das Ende der Grasgesellschaft'] vertont von Madame Yavi '' ''Winter-Stories: * Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. (Einmalige Erlebnisse GmbH) vertont von creepnatic '' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SGu2RtgCs8 '''Unrepeatable Experiences Ltd. / Sardonicus / Sind sie bereit?'] vertont von Kati Winter '' * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-3mcDJgbRb4&t=42s '''Sind sie bereit?'] vertont von PerkGamerZ * Sind sie bereit? ''vertont von creepnatic '' Eigene Abfüllungen fremder und eigener Whiskys * Noch in Arbeit